The instant invention relates to a catalytic process for the preparation of polyketones which are copolymers of carbon monoxide and an olefin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,810 to E. Drent describes the synthesis of polyketones using a Group VIII metal complex containing bidentate ligands connected to a Group VA element and an anion of an acid having a pKa of less than 2. One speculative example of a suitable bidentate ligand that is presented at Col. 3, lines 52-59 is the structure [(C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.2 PC.sub.6 H.sub.4 ].sub.2 Fe.